The rotary flexible-agitator system is designed for removing an obstruction from within a patient's vessel through a relatively small diameter tube and particularly for opening vessels, such as dialysis access grafts, that tend to become obstructed by thrombus.
Current treatments such as pharmacological, surgical or trans-catheter procedures can be time consuming, traumatic and expensive. Thus objects of the present invention are to simplify, improve and shorten the process by breaking the obstruction lodged in the vessel to pieces, and simultaneously extracting the pieces is out of the vessel. These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following discussion and the accompanying drawings.